Kuzumi
Kuzumi 'is the male protagonist of the manga "''Kusumi-kun, Kuuki Yometemasu-ka ?". He is one of Erika Sakura's classmates and Chiba Haruna's best friend. The latter is interested by the mysterious "Kuzumi-kun", the boy we only know his last name. Other than Chiba Haruna and Erika Sakura, nobody else has ever heard his voice. '''Personality Kuzumi is shown to have a very quiet and reserved personality. He rarely speaks, but when he does, he speaks in short sentences which are quite clear to the point and can summarize what he wants to convey. He does not seem to show any interest in his surroundings and thus, his classmates, including Erika Sakura, think he's weird. But, Kuzumi is also very selfless and caring. He cares more about the others than it seems. He may look like he's emotionless all the time but when he gets happy or angry, it is possible to deduce by observing his expression. He cannot fake his emotions or put on a person, meaning that at times when he does show any expression, his feelings are genuine and real. Appearance Kuzumi has a very thin and short stature, which is indicated by Sakura's constant tsundere comments. He has no definitive features that would indicate any muscle mass or other extraordinary traits. He has short black hair with a small tuff on the top of his head. He has droopy eyes and his lips are shaped in a way that he looks as though he is pouting. He is often compared to kids by Erika because of his appearance. Relationships Chiba Haruna Haruna is Kuzumi’s best friend since middle school. Kuzumi is the only one who saw that Haruna wasn't a bad guy and who accepted him directly. Haruna likes Kuzumi a lot and considers him as his best friend. Haruna can't stand that others speak badly about his best friend and try to protect Kuzumi with all his might. He also makes cookies with the image of Kuzumi or a bird to give them to Kuzumi. Haruna doesn't like to see that Kuzumi has only bread for lunch so he cooks sometime for him. Erika Sakura Since their first year in high school, Kuzumi and Erika are in the same class. Kuzumi is sitting in front of Erika and the latter is annoyed by him because he is playing and sleeping in class. Erika is interested in Kuzumi because of his mysteriousness. She started to stalk him at school to know more about him. Step by step, she falls in love with Kuzumi, without even being officially friends with him and while continuing to think this boy is weird, plain and boring. But, as the most popular female student in her high school, she can't accept being in love with the one who is unpopular and she can't help but to compare Kuzumi to other boys she thinks better than him. Moreover, according to Erika, Kuzumi is dense. He can't read the atmosphere, this is why he never noticed the feelings she has for him until she confessed. Plus, Erika sees Kuzumi as a kid, because of his appearance, his love for birds and the way he likes to play games at the summer festival. When Kuzumi smiles, Erika thinks he has the cutest smile she's ever seen. Kuzumi and Erika often run into each other by chance, outside of high school. They have seen the fireworks for the summer festival together because Erika wanted to hide herself from some guys who were trying to flirt with her and she finally found Kuzumi watching fireworks alone. When Erika went to the cinema to watch a romance's movie, she saw Kuzumi. And unexpectedly, Kuzumi sat next to her to watch the same movie and even fell asleep on her shoulder during the movie. Erika also went at Kuzumi's house to give him some documents he needed but met his dad instead and was dragged inside by the latter. Kuzumi's dad spoke with Erika before Kuzumi returned back. Kuzumi seemed shocked when he saw Erika in his house with his father and was quite mad at this one for teasing both him and Erika. Erika uses a picture of Kuzumi, while he was sleeping, as a wallpaper. When Erika went to cinema to watch a romance movie, she saw Kuzumi. She planned to come with her big sister but the latter couldn't come. Moreover, Erika's sister asked her to get a phone strap for her. She entered in the cinema and thought Kuzumi would only watch some animes for kids. Later, Kuzumi sat next to her. She was shocked because she wasn't expecting Kuzumi to watch a romance movie. During the movie, Erika noticed Kuzumi was playing with his strap (a bird). At the end, Kuzumi fell asleep on Erika's shoulder. After the movie, Erika saw Kuzumi looking for something and realized he lost his strap. Then, she launched hers on Kuzumi, instead of giving it to her big sister. Later, Kuzumi helped Erika when she was in an embarrassing situation. Many people were surrounded her because of rumors she was getting married to a rich guy so Kuzumi broke a window to draw attention on him and help her to get rid of the rumors. Then, when Erika thanked him, Kuzumi told her they were even and left. On Valentine's Day, Erika made chocolates for Kuzumi but when she went to give him, she saw Wakana Narita giving her own chocolates to him. Erika finally left without giving a chocolate to Kuzumi. But then, the day after, Wakana explained to Erika she just respected Kuzumi as well as she admired Erika. Later, Erika went to her locker, while thinking about Kuzumi, and saw him behind the lockers. She inconsciously called him out and then he looked at her. Erika was going to say something but she is interrupted by Kuzumi's belly gurgling so she gave him a black sugar candy. Then, Haruna came and asked Kuzumi if he would give him his candy. He tried to reach the candy from Kuzumi's hands many times in vain. Kuzumi frowned (it shows the candy Erika gave him is precious, he can't even give it to his best friend). When they became second years, Erika opened the class' door and saw Kuzumi, sitting at the same seat, staring at her, then she closed the door. They were in the same class again, at the same seat. When she sat, Erika told him "Morning" and then Kuzumi answered "Let's get along for another year". While they were hanging out at the beach with Yukko and Haruna, some guys came to flirt with Erika and Yukko. Kuzumi, who tried to break a watermelon, hit those guys. According to Yukko and Haruna, Kuzumi did that because he was jealous Erika was approached by other guys. Later, Kuzumi disappeared and Erika found him far away from the place they were together. Erika asked Kuzumi what he wants to do as a job and told him whatever it could be, it would certainly be something weird or impossible stuff. Kuzumi said it was not her business. Then, the two of us became more distant until the end of the school trip when Erika apologized to him when he pretented to be sleeping. He accepted Erika's apologies and everything came back to normal. Yukko took pictures of Kuzumi and Erika sleeping together at night during the school trip. For Kuzumi's birthday, Erika first bought a striped shirt because she noticed Kuzumi wears gym clothes at home. She finally gave it to Haruna who had no idea of what to buy for Kuzumi as a birthday present. Erika bought a bird doll instead and put it in Kuzumi's locker. Kuzumi noticed her, hidden behind the wall. When Erika confessed to Kuzumi on Valentine's Day, this one ran away from her. Then, she decided to forget about love and to focus on her studies. She was even wearing glasses. The same day, during P.E., Kuzumi received the ball in the head and had a nosebleed. So he went to the bathroom. Erika followed him and hid behind the wall to tell him to forget she confessed if he wanted to. She also said she was sorry for bothering him. She left the room before Kuzumi could see her. He seemed to be a little frustrated not to can talk to her, neither see her. Not so long after, Tooru Misaki and Kuzumi had a fight about Erika. This fight made Kuzumi realize his feelings for her, thanks to Tooru. Plus, the two boys already confronted each other a little while ago in a basketball duel (i think) for Erika. Not so long after, Tooru Misaki and Kuzumi had a fight about Erika Sakura. This moment made Kuzumi realize his feelings for her, thanks to Tooru. Erika hung out with Yukko and Haruna at the mall. Yukko and Haruna saw Kuzumi with an unknown woman and decided not to tell Erika about this, knowing it would be difficult for her to hear when she's still heartbroken. Finally, Erika ran into Kuzumi, by chance, and saw him wearing a costum, with hat and sunglasses. He approached her with a bouquet of flowers. The woman who was accompagnying him appeared ; it was Erika's big sister who helped Kuzumi getting relooked for the White Day to thank Erika for the Valentine's chocolates she gave him. Erika told her sister Kuzumi's outfit was creepy. Erika misunderstood the reason Kuzumi was wearing an elegant outfit. Then, she told Kuzumi they could come back to normal and she wouldn't ruin this friendship anymore. Kuzumi didn't say anything but was quite disappointed and hurt by seeing Erika wanting to be nothing more than friends. The others tried to explain Kuzumi's real intentions (to show his feelings for her) in vain. Since they became third year students, Erika and Kuzumi swapped their roles. Now, Kuzumi is stalking Erika while the latter doesn't seem to pay attention to Kuzumi. Hearing by some first class students fan of Erika that she was in the courtyard, Kuzumi joined them. The three first class students asked Erika to choose one of them to go around the cultural festival. They held out their hands towards her. Kuzumi appeared and took one of the three hands. Shocked, the three students asked him who he is. One of them recognized him as the guy who substituted for the prince role in the White Snow's play the last year, with Erika Sakura as the princess. They understood Kuzumi came to get in their way. One of them asked Kuzumi if he likes Erika Sakura. Then, Erika tried to justify Kuzumi's presence by telling he only wanted to save her from an embarrassing situation when he saw her being troubled. At this moment, Kuzumi answered to the first year student he does like Sakura and looked at her eyes. The other students couldn't think Sakura would accept his feelings so they continued to laugh at Kuzumi. She felt embarrassed by this revelation and couldn't answer. Kuzumi approached her and it seems like he was going to kiss her. Some days after, during the cultural festival, Erika was cooking with her class for their stand. She couldn't stop being thinking about Kuzumi's confession and wanted to give him an answer but was interrupted by an order 5 takoyaki. There were many people because of Erika Sakura's and Tooru Misaki's popularity. When she finally had a break from her work at the stand, she hurried up to join Kuzumi on purpose to confess to him. On the way, she practiced her confession to be ready at the moment but ran into Kuzumi when she was saying "I like you" several times. Then, she told him to wait her there because she had to change. After she changed, Erika came back where Kuzumi was waiting and proposed him to get crepes from class 1-4 fair but unluckily Kuzumi already went. Erika became embarrassed because she didn't know how to confess to Kuzumi. Then she sighed and apologized for this sigh, saying it is because she's tired. One teacher appeared and asked some help. Kuzumi joined the teacher' side to help him but Erika held back of his arm because she wanted him to stay with her. The teacher and her fought about Kuzumi. The both of them were holding his arms. Erika told the teacher she needed Kuzumi because without him, there's no meaning. Then, she pulled Kuzumi and ran away with him. Kuzumi and Erika ran together, holding hands. Tooru Misaki Tooru sees Kuzumi as a rival, because he is in love with Erika Sakura but he knows Kuzumi is someone special to her. He also knows that he can't be the one who will make her happy. Tooru and Kuzumi 'Trivia' * He loves birds. * He wears headphones everytime in class during breaks. * He is very smart (he has always the highest scores) but he is never shown studying * In the future, he wants to be a teacher, like his father. Category:Male Category:Student